


El motivo de una sonrisa

by Aomame_kz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz
Summary: Tony encuentra el diario de su tatarabuelo. Una pequeña historia de amor en el viejo oeste, con demasiadas coincidencias como para ignorarlas.STONY
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	El motivo de una sonrisa

Cuando la tercera botella cayó al suelo y se derramó buena parte de su contenido, su reacción fue arrodillarse e intentar recogerla. En el intento se golpeó la cabeza con la mesa, producto de sus pocos finos movimientos que el estado de ebriedad le había dejado. Cayó, entonces, de bruces empujando, para su mala suerte, la botella un poco más lejos. La vio rodar y derramar el whisky por la alfombra persa que había cubierto esa área de su casa desde tiempos inmemoriables. Suspiró y al mismo tiempo hipó. Qué lamentable, se dijo, qué patético y lamentable eres.

Y mientras se lamía las heridas emocionales y se rendía a alcanzar su veneno favorito, la puerta del estudio se abrió de golpe. Tony levantó la cabeza dispuesto a echar de mala manera a quien hubiese entrado, pero las palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta que quien había cruzado el umbral, era nada más y nada menos que Steve Rogers. El capitán le sujetó con facilidad y le devolvió los pies a la tierra, aunque estos se asieron a ella precariamente.

Tony podía imaginar la mirada severa a la que era sujeto, pero por fortuna o no, su estado le permitía esquivarla fácilmente.

—Tienes que parar—le escuchó decir—, Tony no puedes seguir así.

—¡A ti qué te importa!—Dijo él y manoteó torpemente para librarse del brazo que aún lo sujetaba—¡Esta es mi jodida vida, déjame en paz, anciano!

Steve no respondió, no tenía intenciones de discutir con un borracho, sabía que era una necedad y una batalla perdida. Se contentó con dejarlo sobre el sofá y ofrecerle un vaso de agua, que, tal como era de esperarse, fue rechazado.

—Quiero whisky—terqueó, Tony.

—No hay.

—Si hay—Tony levantó la mano tambaleante y señaló hacía una vidriera donde guardaba sus botellas.

—No, Tony, ha sido suficiente. Mírate, ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie.

—Te repito que qué te importa— Tony hizo por bajar del sofá, pero las piernas no le respondieron y Steve volvió a retreparlo en él.

—Tony, por favor...

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú no entiendes nada!

—Tal vez, pero no puedo verte así.

—Cierra los malditos ojos, entonces.

—Tony...

—¡Déjame en paz!

Tony apartó el brazo del toque de Steve y se desplomó sobre el sofá. Dijo un par de improperios entre dientes, pero la embriaguez terminó su trabajo y se quedó dormido.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, era de día. El Sol entraba por la ventana de su estudio hiriéndole los ojos. Se quitó la manta que había puesto sobre él, y se levantó aún mareado del sofá para correr las cortinas. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía la boca seca. La resaca era terrible y pensó que un vaso de whisky podía aliviarlo. Caminó hacia la vitrina, pero antes de llegar, tropezó con la botella de la noche anterior, cayó sobre la alfombra y se dolió en ella como un animal herido.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?—murmuró girando sobre su costado. Steve tenía razón, no podía seguir así, pero no podía detenerse, no podía. Todo eso era más fuerte que él.

Tenía ganas de vomitar así que se arrastró hasta el bote de basura a lado de su escritorio, y una vez que se liberó, se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en el flanco del mueble. Escondió el rostro entre las manos y sollozó. El llanto dio paso a la ira. La ira le dio el impulso para levantarse y destrozar su oficina una vez más, pateó los sillones, sacó los libros de sus estantes y los aventó contra la pared contraria. Y después, exhausto, se apoyó en un travesaño vacío del librero. Levantó la vista y entonces, le vio. Al fondo, oculto entre esos viejos libros pertenecientes a antiguos Stark, Tony encontró otro, más viejo y empolvado, olvidado tras los otros, como un apestado. Sus hojas amarillentas y su pasta gastada le provocó un extraño sentimiento de identificación, así que sin pensarlo lo tomó.

Regresó al sofá, se sentó en él pesadamente y abrió aquel librillo extraño. Pronto descubrió que no se trataba de un libro, sino de un diario. En la primera página, en el ángulo inferior derecho, tenía escrito un nombre en manuscrita, de ese tipo de letra tan antiguo que a veces costaba trabajo entender. Decía con tinta negra: Anthony Stark. Tony se sintió curioso al respecto, cuando pasó las hojas descubrió que las fechas correspondían al siglo de los 1800. Se trataba, entonces, de su tatara (quien sabe que tantos tátara) abuelo, aquel por el que le habían puesto ese nombre, el primer gran Stark, el que sentó las bases de Industrias Stark.

Perdió el interés cuando se dio cuenta de ello, no estaba para leer cosas del viejo oeste, al menos no en ese momento, aun así siguió pasando las hojas, aunque sin entusiasmo. Sin embargo, entre todas esas letras como ondas, distinguió un nombre con claridad: Steve. ¿Cómo no sentir curiosidad de nuevo? Revisó dónde estaba la primera mención de ese nombre, la fecha era, 29 de Abril de 1872:

*Llegué a Timely hace unas semanas. Pueblo sin nada realmente interesante. ¿Qué puedo decir? Tierra seca, minas y pocas cantinas. Sólo hay una y aunque el whisky no es de la mejor calidad, no está mal. A pesar de su aspecto rascuache, tiene un burdel bastante entretenido. Eso es lo más notable, eso y su sheriff; creo que es el único en todo este pueblo que es honorable, y eso por supuesto también me excluye. Steve es un buen hombre, demasiado quizá. Pero es el único a parte del doctor Banner, con quién me gusta hablar.*

Ahí terminaba esa nota. Luego, páginas adelante, venía otra.

*4 de mayo de 1872:

Steve Rogers es irlandés. Me lo dijo en la cantina, después de reñirme por mi manera de beber. Ya decía yo que tenía un acento extraño.

"No debes caerle bien al alcalde" le dije, pues era de todos conocido que el alcalde era un tipo despreciable en muchos sentidos, y un racista de primera; y eso que Steve es modelo de belleza masculina... tal vez, eso es un motivo más de antipatía. De hecho, era una sorpresa que Steve fuera Sheriff, pero quién más lo habría sido, sino él. Era el único con la capacidad. Es un tipo fuerte, aguerrido, con las suficientes pelotas para enfrentar a esa peste corrupta.

Total, Steve no me contestó, me sonrió y para que yo no me lo bebiera, me quitó mi vaso de aguardiente y se lo bebió todo.

10 de mayo de 1872:

Me encontré con Steve durante la noche. El cantinero me echó, dijo que me había terminado sus reservas. Una exageración si me preguntan. Iba yo, entonces, caminando por el pueblo solitario, y escuché el rasgar de una guitarra; la curiosidad, como siempre, terminó tirando de mis hilos. Steve estaba sentado en el porche de la oficina del Sheriff, en el jubón en los hombros y la guitarra entre las manos. Cantaba algo que decía más o menos así:

"Dama de las aguas cristalinas

Que traes la noche en las pupilas

Dame tu aliento en la fría eternidad."

Me paré a su lado, recargado en una de las columnas de madera.

"¿De dónde es eso? ¿De Irlanda?" Le dije, y él apartó los dedos de la guitarra y asintió.

"Es el canto a una ninfa del agua" me explicó.

"¿Cómo es eso?"

Entonces me contó sobre las ninfas del agua. Mujeres que son espíritus de la naturaleza, seres maravillosos y mágicos. Seres escurridizos como la misma agua, inclementes y hermosos. Era una historia que su madre le contaba cuando niño, lo mismo la canción.

"¿Qué más dice?" Pedí al sentarme a su lado. Steve volvió a la guitarra.

"Cuando las estrellas adornen tu cabello de ébano

¡Oh, bella, dama! cubre mi rostro con tus manos

Dame, ¡oh, dama hechicera!, tu amor

y yo te daré mi alma"

Le dije que era hermosa. Y él estuvo de acuerdo. "Las ninfas del agua no poseen alma alguna" me dijo al dejar la guitarra a un lado de nuevo, "la obtienen cuando se unen a un humano".

"Interesante, ¿todo eso te contaba tu madre?"

El asintió, y un rastro de melancolía cruzó por su semblante. Que triste me pareció, tuve tantas ganas de abrazarle sin saber por qué.

"¿Estabas en la cantina Stark?" Me cambió el tema y me descolocó.

"¿Dónde más?" le espeté risueño, pero su semblante me dijo que no le había hecho gracia. Me dio otro sermón sobre la bebida y luego, a pesar de decirle que no estaba tan ebrio, me acompañó casa.

20 de mayo de 1872:

Bebí de más, nada raro. Steve me regañó de nuevo. Me salvó de no sé qué. Tengo lagunas mentales, pero sé que me salvó de un tiro directo a la sien. Cuando desperté, él estaba a mi lado. Me dijo: "Tienes que parar, Stark", a lo que yo contesté: "No es de tu incumbencia, Sheriff". Se enfadó y yo también. No le hablo, no me habla.

24 de mayo de 1872:

No soporté más. Los silencios del sheriff son horribles. El doctor Banner me disuadió a que hiciera las paces con él. Fui a buscarlo a su oficina. No estaba, así que me senté en su silla a esperarlo. Se hizo de noche y me quedé dormido del aburrimiento. Me despertó él, agitando mi hombro con suavidad.

"¿Bebiste de nuevo?" Me preguntó.

"Diablos, no. Qué mal concepto tienes de mí."

"Sólo me aseguraba", dijo.

Pedí disculpas.

"Sé que tienes razón, pero no es fácil"

"¿Por qué bebes así?"

No supe que contestar de inmediato. Luego, le dije que no lo entendía, me sentía solo, aburrido, no era más que eso. No me dijo nada al respecto, y fumamos un puro por la paz.

30 de mayo de 1872:

Le pregunté a Steve por qué se había marchado de Irlanda. Lo había hecho cuando muy joven, un adolescente, casi un niño. Por ello era ya un ciudadano americano, sin embargo, había venido solo, y eso me causó curiosidad.

"Tenía que hacerlo" me dijo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque era diferente"

"¿Diferente en qué? Yo te veo como un irlandés típico, ojos azules, cabello rubio... no entiendo."

Steve rió y me aseguró que era mejor que no lo entendiera. Insistí, porque siempre insisto. Pero el dijo:

"No te mostraré mi lado oscuro, Stark"

"¿Tienes uno? ¡Quiero conocerlo!"

Steve volvió a reír.

"No, no quieres. Si lo supieras..."

Hizo una pausa y yo le miré atento, impaciente.

"Si lo supiera, ¿qué?"

"Si lo supieras, tendría que irme de aquí, también"

"¿Escapas de algún delito? ¿Tú, el sheriff más recto que existe?"

"Algo así. Es algo así... ya ves que uno no puede ser tan recto como quisiera".

No me dijo por qué se había ido de Irlanda.

14 de junio de 1872:

Me embriagué de nuevo. Steve me rompió la botella que tenía en las manos. Me enfadé. Llegamos a los golpes. Sólo diré que tengo un ojo hinchado y morado; y Steve un vil raspón en la mejilla. Como peleamos de nuevo, de nuevo no nos hablamos. Estoy molesto. No puedo dormir. Estoy harto de verlo y no poder decirle nada, estoy harto de que mi ignore. Maldito seas, Sheriff de mierda.

17 de junio de 1872:

Terminé llorando. Patéticamente puse en riesgo la vida de Steve por estar ebrio. Maldita sea. Quise disculparme, pero él sólo me miró con severidad y me dejó solo después de llevarme a casa. No me dijo nada y eso me hizo llorar. Habría preferido un regaño, un "Detente ya, Stark" u otro golpe en el ojo. Todo, menos que me ignorara. No tengo ganas de nada, quiero beber, pero no quiero al mismo tiempo. No quiero pelear con él de nuevo, no lo soporto.

20 de junio de 1872:

Steve vino a casa y habló conmigo. Me pidió perdón por meterse en mis asuntos, pero le dije que adoraba que se metiera en mis asuntos.

"No te entiendo, Stark, de verdad que no" Me dijo y yo reí como un idiota.

Se acaba de ir, cenamos y hablamos un poco en mi taller. Me siento mejor.

25 de junio de 1872:

"¿Por qué bebes tanto?" preguntó de nuevo.

"¿Por qué te molesta tanto?" pregunté yo en cambio.

Steve tomó aire y me contó que su padre era alcohólico. Y era un terrible alcohólico, bebía hasta embrutecerse, hasta que perdía noción de lo que hacía. Él y su madre pagaban las consecuencias. Él no podía perdonarlo, murió cuando aún era un niño, pero no olvidaba ninguna de las cosas que había hecho. Se quedó solo con su madre, no tenía hermanos, y quizás por ello fue el encono de su padre, tal vez, había sido eso por lo que había comenzado a beber. Un solo hijo no es suficiente, es prueba de poca virilidad. Una estupidez. Además, me dijo Steve, él no era un niño muy sano, en ese entonces.

"Mamá, tampoco lo pasó bien. Viuda y con un hijo."

"Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste?"

"Para no agobiarla... para no poner sobre su espalda otra piedra de decepción. No quería entristecerla más."

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"No es que hubiera hecho algo" me dijo y luego, se tocó con la palma de la mano el pecho, "es lo que soy".

Yo no puedo entender que puede haber de malo en él. Para mi es perfecto.

28 de junio 1872:

Bebí de nuevo. Steve me encontró tirado en la calle y me llevó a casa. No me dijo nada, se limitó a ayudarme a cambiar de ropa y a asearme también. Me metió en la cama y suspiró.

"Lo siento" le dije cuando vi en su rostro ese gesto que tanto odiaba, ese donde me daba cuenta que lo había decepcionado de nuevo.

Me puse a llorar ahí mismo. Lo sentía tanto, y sinceramente. Pero había sucumbido irremediablemente.

"Por favor, Tony, deja de hacerte esto" me dijo, es la primera vez que me ha llamado Tony. "No me gusta verte así, sé que no me incube, pero, por favor, no lo hagas más."

Me lo dijo como una súplica, con el corazón en la mano. ¿Cómo no conmoverme? Me tiré a sus brazos, llorando como un infante.

¡Dios! Steve, perdóname. Perdóname tú también, Dios. No dejes que se enfade conmigo de nuevo, no dejes que me deje solo, él es todo lo que tengo. Dame la fuerza para resistir... si es que existes, haz ese milagro.

30 de junio de 1872:

Ayer fui de camping con Steve. Hicimos una fogata en el monte y llevamos cobijas. No llevamos nada de alcohol. Platicamos y Steve me cantó otro fragmento de aquella canción de origen indudablemente celta.

"Toca la marcha de los caracoles

El alba trae el rocío de tus lágrimas

Mi hermosa dama, nunca podré verte de nuevo."

No pensé en beber ni una sola gota. Estaba ebrio pero de una forma diferente. Reí mucho, y conté cosas de mí que nunca le confíe a nadie. Como el por qué había llegado al pueblo. Huyendo de mis errores, las cuales no quiero mencionar, porque lo he hecho antes en este diario y estoy harto de ellos.

"Yo también huía cuando me fui de Irlanda" me dijo "huía de mí mismo".

Entonces, me lo contó, aunque con reservas. Como si pisara fango y no supiera si encontraría una Ciénega y caería en ella para no volver. Él era diferente, diferente porque no sentía atracción alguna por las mujeres. Le parecían lindas, y las quería, pero sus sentimientos románticos no despertaban por ellas. Supo que era diferente y que tarde o temprano cometería un error.

"Soy católico" me dijo, "jamás seré perdonado. Pero no quería cometer ese error frente a mi madre. Me marché con el pretexto de buscar mejor vida aquí. Nunca deje de hablarle, mandarle dinero. Si no hubiera sabido de mí, le habría causado otra pena más grande. Siempre estuve con ella, de alguna manera, hasta que murió. Yo tenía 18 años cuando eso pasó. Pero en realidad nada ha cambiado. Sigo temiendo por ese error, que podría cometer."

Me sonrió melancólicamente, como si esperara que yo me sintiera asqueado de él, que quisiera alejarme. ¿Cómo podría yo hacer algo así? Cuando todo en mí era un pecado andante.

"Finalmente, no puedo huir de mí, de lo que soy, eso siempre me perseguirá."

Lo abracé, porque era lo único que quería hacer. Estábamos solos, nadie lo sabría, así que lo besé.

Se rió y me dijo que no tenía que besarlo por lástima.

"No te tengo lástima" le dije. "Yo también soy diferente."

Pero él no me creyó. Lo besé de nuevo para que lo hiciera. Sí. Me la pasaba en la cantina o el burdel, todos sabían de mis relaciones ilícitas, pero a pesar de ello estaba seguro. Lo que yo quería, a quién yo quería, era a él.

Aun así, él no me creyó. Incluso creo que se molestó un poco. Tal vez, yo no soy de su agrado. No soy su tipo.

4 de julio 1872:

Podría parecer una ironía, pero Steve nació en un día como este. Festeja la fecha como todos, sin problemas, pero olvida su cumpleaños. Así que lo invite a mi taller para darle una sorpresa. Le mandé hacer un pequeño pastel, reímos y comimos, mientras los fuegos artificiales sonaban afuera.

"Oye, Steve" le dije cuando por fin salimos a contemplar aquellas luces desde una de las ventanas altas de mi hogar. Todo el pueblo estaba en el centro, divirtiéndose en la feria, y bailando. "Quisiera contarte algo".

Él volteó a verme, había algo de preocupación en su rostro, tal vez, creía que algo me pasaba. Y me pasaba, pero no como él creía.

"Estoy enamorado" Le dije sin darle tiempo ni de sentarse.

Steve me miró un momento de manera que no pude identificar y luego, me sonrió suavemente.

"Me alegra por ti, Tony."

Asentí y sonreí también.

"Por ello he dejado de beber, no quiero que me vea en estados tan lamentables, ni se preocupe por mí. No quiero que piense que disfruto de hacerme daño o que algún demonio del pasado le haga daño. Le quiero de verdad, y mucho. Sólo que tengo la sensación de que no soy correspondido, aun así, le quiero".

Steve asintió.

"En verdad, me alegra. No te preocupes por ello, Tony, no imagino nadie que no pueda quererte. Seguramente lo hará, si es que no lo hace ya."

"¿Lo crees, en serio?"

"Sí, por supuesto" Lo siguiente que me dijo tardó en hacerlo, primero volteó a ver los fuegos artificiales con un suspiro "¿Y quién es la afortunada dama?"

"Ninguna dama" le dije y seguro pensó que se trataba de alguna prostituta del burdel. "Tampoco creo que sea tan afortunado ser amado por mí".

Steve frunció el ceño y me reiteró que lo sería.

"En ese caso" le dije y me di un paso más cerca de él, "¿Te sientes afortunado? ¿Si no me amas ahora, lo harías?".

Al principio, volvió a comportarse como en el camping. No me creyó, pero ni tantito. Pero en la discusión, terminó aceptando que yo le gustaba, que me quería, pero que no podía ser, que no debía ser.

"Steve, yo no soy un buen hombre como tú. Y tal vez, aun siendo así, si resistes, te irás al paraíso, caray, puedo jurarlo. Pero entonces, ya no podré verte. Yo no iré al paraíso, estoy seguro. Y sé que es egoísta lo que te pido, pero comete ese error, por favor, peca conmigo. Vayamos al infierno, juntos; sería como estar en el cielo, ¿sabes? Cualquier lugar lo es contigo".

Steve se llevó las manos al rostro, en su propia lucha interna. Y yo asustado esperé. Haría lo que el dispusiera, incluso me iría del pueblo si eso le daba tranquilidad, no quería que él tuviera que dejar lo que tenía aquí, lo que había construido, a base de su propio dolor. Sacudió la cabeza, y yo esperaba una negativa, pero entonces, levantó el rostro y dijo:

"Te amo, Tony. Iría a dónde sea, si es contigo."

Cometimos el error. Lo hicimos. Ha sido el error más hermoso de mi vida.

19 de julio de 1872:

Sé que hay rumores. Al menos dicen que tenemos una amistad muy cercana. El doctor Banner me dijo que no tenía que escuchar esas tonterías, ni molestarme por ello. Ciertamente no me molesta. Steve y yo hemos sorteado bien esas cosas. No le tememos a ser descubiertos, ni nada de eso. Total. Ellos no podrían entenderlo, jamás amaran como él y yo nos amamos.

Sin embargo, están pasando cosas desagradables en el pueblo. El alcalde está cada vez más descontrolado. Steve está harto de la situación, está por estallar.*

A partir de ahí, las fechas y anotaciones se hacían más espaciadas. Tony comenzó a notar que también se hacían más pequeñas, casi telegráficas en algunas ocasiones. Como si su tatarabuelo no tuviera más que decir. Sin embargo, continuó su lectura, dispuesto a descubrir en que había terminado la historia. Así que se retrepó en el sofá y continuó.

*29 de agosto de 1872:

La situación empeora. Pero Steve y yo tenemos nuestra burbuja protectora. Le quiero tanto, ojalá esto termine pronto. Ojalá...

13 septiembre de 1872:

Bien dicen que cuando se es feliz, se olvida de todo lo demás. No había escrito, a falta de ganas. Antes lo hacía con la finalidad de descargar cosas, o bien para no olvidar cosas que eran sumamente trascendentales. No es que no haya vivido momentos memorables desde que Steve es mi pareja, pero tener un amante exigente como él, le resta tiempo a mis noches, que son las que uso para escribir. No es una queja, es una sentencia de esas que deben quedar para la posteridad. Aquí, Dios, registra con esto el progreso de nuestro pecado. No olvides nada.

Steve duerme ahora mismo en mi cama, a mis espaldas puedo escuchar su respiración. Pronto amanecerá. Y quiero hacer el amor de nuevo, antes de que tenga que irse.

3 de octubre de 1872:

Steve se ha ido.

Me lo han quitado para siempre.

No lo volveré a ver.*

Tony hizo una pausa ahí. La abrupta nota con tinta corrida como cuando se derraman lágrimas, fue como un golpe. Regresó la página porque tal vez había olvidado algo; tal vez, algo había pasado, algo que pudiera explicarle, pero no. No había más explicación, y sintió un nudo en la garganta, un vacío en el estómago conocido. La pérdida de Steve. Él también había pasado por eso, él también. Pero había sido algo afortunadamente temporal, un dolor que se acalló pronto. La siguiente nota era la última, no tenía fecha.

Hoy es el día. Lo que me pasé hoy, será. No me importa. Steve ha muerto, el maldito alcalde ni siquiera me dejó enterrarlo hasta que sus cerdos terminaron con él. No me dejó nada, ni a nadie. Mi querido Bruce rogó tanto para recuperar su cuerpo, se lo agradezco tanto. Yo ya no podía pensar ni hacer nada, estuve como perdido por varios días.

He vuelto a beber, no puedo parar, sólo quiero olvidar, sólo quiero convertir la realidad en una pesadilla de la cual despertar.

Steve, perdóname. No puedo parar. Sé que no quisieras tampoco que me vengara, pero no lo puedo evitar. Hoy es el día, si el pueblo hace algo por reconstruirse será cosa suya, si es que alguien queda vivo. Yo lo haré pedazos, porque fueron cobardes y te dejaron morir solo, así que no merecen mi clemencia ni la de nadie. Tal vez, ni siquiera logre mi cometido, pero moriré en ello. Perdóname, amor mío. Te extraño tanto. Me salvaste de mí mismo, pero yo no pude salvarte. No pude protegerte a ti, quien más amaba, ¿qué clase de hombre soy?

Contigo, a dónde sea contigo.

Sólo un poco más, aguarda un poco más, pronto te alcanzaré.

Ahí terminaba el diario, hasta ahí quedaban las memorias de su tatarabuelo. Lo que Tony sabía era que éste había vivido para contarlo, para tener hijos. De otra manera él no estaría en este mundo. Probablemente su plan había fallado, no había muerto como había deseado. Tal vez, había tomado la vida como un castigo, y había decidido casarse, porque el dulce error no podría cometerlo nunca más. Ese era amor de una sola vez. No había más.

Dejó el libro sobre el sofá y un segundo después echó a llorar.

***

Steve abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Tony.

—¿Bebiste de nuevo?—le preguntó, puesto que éste iba desarreglado, con la misma ropa de la noche anterior.

Tony negó.

—Tienes los ojos rojos.

—Lloré.

El ceño fruncido de Steve se suavizó entonces y transformó en uno de preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede, Tony? —posó su mano en el hombro caído del ingeniero.

Su toque fue suficiente para que éste volviera a derramar un par de lágrimas. Asustado, Steve lo abrazó y le sintió sollozar contra su hombro.

—Tranquilo, Tony, todo estará bien.

—Lo siento—murmuró éste—, lo siento, te he preocupado. Soy un idiota, perdóname.

—Perdóname tú, no he sabido cómo ayudarte.

Tony negó y se apretó más al abrazo.

—Steve no quiero perderte, no de nuevo. No quiero. No lo soportaré.

—Tony yo siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre que me necesites.

—¡Te necesito siempre!

—Tony...

—Te quiero... sé que hemos ido y venido siempre, que peleamos y terminamos, que ahora mismo estamos separados... pero ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te amo! Soy egoísta y terrible, he hecho cosas que no pueden ser buenas, pero puedo ser mejor, soy mejor cuando estás conmigo, Steve...

No terminó, sintió un cálido beso en los labios y un abrazo que calmó toda su ansiedad.

—Está bien, te entiendo. También te amo, no me gusta estar lejos de ti. Necesito cuidarte, quererte. Cuando estamos juntos, nada puede vencernos. Y nada lo hará y si lo hace, al menos sé que caeremos juntos. Está bien, está bien, no llores. Odio verte llorar.

Tony gimoteó un poco más mojándole la camisa, hasta que por fin pudo parar. Steve le sonrió y le limpió los restos de lágrimas de las mejillas. Se besaron de nuevo, y entonces, Steve le propuso una ducha tibia, una rica cena y ver lo fuegos artificiales desde el balcón. Tony entonces dio un respingo.

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—4 de julio—le dijo Steve al tiempo que le tendía una toalla.

—¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños!

—Sí, lo es.

—¡Hey, centenario!—Tony se abrazó a él—, lo siento, olvidé comprarte un regalo.

—Me has dado del mejor regalo de cumpleaños, Tony. Al estar aquí, al volver a mí.

Tony sonrió.

—Ven, acompáñame en la ducha, anciano. Acompáñame el resto de tus días.

Un par de horas después, con las puertas del balcón abiertas y las luces artificiales iluminado el interior del apartamento, Tony y Steve se besaron como coronando la culminación de la unión que habían gestado bajo las sábanas.

Se abrazaron y miraron, satisfechos y felices, hacia el balcón abierto. Desde su ángulo pudieron ver a algunas chispas de colores caer como lluvia en el cielo oscuro.

—Steve.

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees en las reencarnaciones?

—No lo sé... suenan bien, pero...—se encogió de hombros—¿Por qué?

—Nada más... —Tony apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de Steve, dejando así de ver las luces tras el balcón— Steve...

—¿Mmh?

—¿Sabes si tuviste algún pariente que viniera a Estados Unidos, antes que tus padres? No sé, por ahí de 1800 y algo...

Steve meditó un poco antes de contestar.

—Mamá contaba acerca de un primo de mi bisabuelo, que había marchado a América y se había convertido en sheriff de un pequeño pueblo. Pero después, no supieron nada de él. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada... ¿sabes cómo se llamaba?

—Steven... ¿por qué crees que me pusieron ese nombre? Él fue el primero de la familia en pisar suelo americano, y yo sería el primero en nacer aquí, supongo que pensaron que tenía sentido.

—Lo tenía, sí.

—¿Por qué me preguntas estás cosas, Tony?

Tony negó.

—Tal vez, mañana te lo explique.

—¿Tal vez?

—Sí, también tengo una historia de un antepasado llamado como yo, que puede que te resulte interesante—dijo con una risita.

Steve frunció el ceño extrañado, pero ya no agregó nada al respecto.

—Tony.

—¿Sí?

—Ya estas más tranquilo, ¿verdad? ¿Estás contento?

Tony se incorporó y le miró desde ahí.

—Claro que sí. Eres el motivo de mi sonrisa, de todo lo que me hace feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi niño de oro!
> 
> Como siempre atrasado, pero festejado el cumpleaños de Steve.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Este fic es una mezcla del universo Earth-616 y el de 1872 (el número del universo no me lo sé; es larguisimo), pero es semi AU, con mucho de mi cosecha como pudieron notar. 
> 
> A Tony le dí un crossover con Sherlock, así que a Steve decidí hacerle uno entre universos (o algo cercano). Ahora, mi confesión: Tengo ganas de crossovers ¿qué tal un Stony x Superbat?... ok, no jaja XD
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
